Don't Be Such a Gank
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: Even Jade West has weak moments. And after Sikowitz bluntly tells Jade how it is, Beck accidentally catches her in the middle of one.


**Ugh...I'm so out of it. And sad. So this is probably where this stemmed from originally. I need to write a happy ending on a document because I can't in real life . **

**Anyway, ignoring my depressed droning, here's a fluffy Bade fic I thought up. I didn't check if this was done before or not (granted, this idea would've stemmed somewhere a long time ago, I'd imagine; if not, I'm surprised to be the first), so if it was, I apologize, I sincerely didn't know and did not intend to steal anyone's idea. \disclaimer over\**

**Enjoy =) By the way, a lot of the "flashbacks" I use are from video clips. Of Beck and Jade. Which are absolutely adorable beyond belief. And I strongly suggest watching them.**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

**A/N: Jade's p.o.v. For any Portal/Portal 2 fans out there, I'm trying to work up a Portal fic. Pulling at scraps, here, but it's an absolutely brilliant game and I just absolutely fell in love with the characters (especially Wheatley...so much so that I just got finished building a life-sized model of him for my own pleasure x3). Also, have you noticed that I tend to stem a lot of my oneshot(s) titles on lines from the shows/movies/songs within them that I'm writing for? Sorry for my unoriginality. Okay, I'm done talking.**

**. . .**

_Don't Be Such a Gank_

"_Jade_. You're lucky to _have _Beck. Don't be such a _gank_."

_Don't be such a gank._

_Don't be such a gank._

The words had been bouncing around my skull for hours. It felt like days, but it had really only been since third period. I mentally knew that, but emotionally...

I shook my head violently, trying my best to shake the thoughts eating at my brain out of my head. But as hard as I shook, as hard as I tried, the only thing that resulted was a headache and a slight dizziness. Sikowitz's words were still there, front and center, stuck on a billboard surrounded by flashing lights as if to say, "Here I am! Here's the truth! Read it and weep!".

But I wouldn't weep. I wouldn't cry. Not over a silly statement from an insane old man who drinks coconut milk to give him "visions". The sentence itself was as crazy as the man who said them.

Right?

Suddenly, a wall of flashbacks came rushing to my consciousness. Every time I snapped at Beck for no reason at all. Every time I overreacted over little things that seemed so huge at the time. Every mistake I'd made, shoved right back in my face.

"_You're being ridiculous!" "What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"_

"_Is that necessary?" "Is what necessary?" "For you to say that all—" "WHAT did I say to make you ask, 'Is that necessary'?"_

"_Don't turn it on yet, I have something in my teeth." "I already turned it on." "You turned it on while I was getting something out of my teeth?" "I didn't know you were getting something out of your—" "Just—alright, let's just go. Just do it."_

"_I just made popcorn." "Yep, the little woman sure can cook." "Okay, that's offensive on, like, every level." "It was a joke." "Was it?"_

"_I'm his girlfriend, which makes him ridiculously lucky." "So lucky." "Oh, you're not lucky to have me as your girlfriend?" "I just said, 'So lucky'." "You said it sarcastically."_

"_Why can't we just start on the first—?" "Why pick a fight with me?"_

"_Who cares why she can't?" "I was just wondering why she—" "What, you need Tori around to have a good time, is that your point?"_

They all showed up, all pulled from my subconscious, each time reliving each one vividly. How I'd constantly been set on edge, and how I'd taken it out on him. And after all he's done for me...

Oh, my God. Sikowitz was right.

Wait, a second. No. I had every right to be set on edge. I had every right to be upset with him or take it out on anyone close. Which was usually him or that stupid Tori Vega.

_Tori_.

That stupid girl and her stupid name has just kept haunting me ever since she started going to school here. It was as if her high cheekbones and bubbly personality had some kind of magnet that attracted flocks of gawking boys to her, making her seem irresistible, cutesy and disgustingly charming. Including Beck.

It made me sick. _She_ made me sick.

Now it's only a matter of time before she bats her eyelashes or puppy-dog pouts enough that Beck will leave me for her. Everyone sees her as this sweet little angel, this adorable rising star.

Not me. I see her game now. And I'm determined to make her lose.

She will _not _take Beck from me. She won't...she can't. I can't lose him. He's all I have. But even still, I can just _see _the nightmare in my head all too clearly. Inching her big, brown eyes closer and closer, Beck leaning in to meet her lips. The nightmare that plays on an endless loop in my mind whenever I see her. The one that's causing these heartbroken tears to fall right at this moment.

Usually by now my stronger self would have interjected with a strict pep talk, telling me how impossible that is, to toughen up and fight for your man. But it's not there right now. Because I know all too well what I've been seeing for a long time now.

I've already started to lose him.

I bury my face in my hands as I lose myself in a very rare weak moment, my heavy mascara and eyeliner running down my face in stripes, brows pulled together in grief, hidden behind a curtain of my colored hair.

That's when I hear three quick raps on my bedroom door, but it registered too late for me to respond quick enough.

"Hey, beautiful," he says as he struts into the room, performing one of his random visits. And I know what he must see as soon as he takes in the scene: his usually hard, tough girlfriend bent over in tears, soaking her hands with black, her eyes shiny as she lifts up her make-up streaked face to meet his.

Beck instantly runs over to me, about to sit next to me, when I shoot from the bed and run in the other direction, hugging myself in the center of the room as I do my best to ignore his alarmed gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asks, one of his hands stretched out in my direction, calling me back. But I don't. I just turn my back to him and try to stop weeping, shaking my head.

"Jade," he coos, his voice taking on that calm, soothing tone that he only uses when he knows I'm upset, or close. "You can tell me. What happened? What's wrong?"

I turn around slowly, eyes to the ground. Not knowing what else to say, I explode with, "I'm...I'm a...a _gank_! A stupid, filthy _gank_!"

His brows pull together in confusion, amusement dancing in his eyes. "A gank?" Then his face takes on a mask of solemnity as he starts to understand. "Jade, if this is about what Sikowitz said earlier, it's not tr—"

"But it _is_! It is true! I don't deserve you, no matter what you say! I've been the worst girlfriend in the world! All I do is yell at you, and hurt you, and scream at you, fight with you...I never do anything else! And the funny part is, I don't know _how _to do anything else! Or even realize when I am!"

He starts rising from the bed, that same morbid look on his face as he lets me run my course.

"And...and you don't deserve that. You don't deserve to have me as your girlfriend...you deserve better. So Sikowitz, and Tori, and Andre, Cat, Robbie..._everyone else_! They win, alright? They win. I don't deserve you, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." I lower my eyes to the floor again as a fresh sweep of tears rolls through me.

He's right in front of me now, his face pained. I turn my face away in shame. His voice is just as hurt as his features. "You really think that?"

"It's obvious, now. So go ahead, be with Tori. Teach me a lesson." I want so badly to curl into him, to cry into his chest, but I keep my distance.

His expression turns from one of pain to disbelief. "Don't you get it?" he asks, placing his hand on my arm, "I don't _want _Tori. I don't want anybody else...but you. Okay?"

Beck tightens his grip on my arm, and pulls me into him, where I lose it completely.

"Don't let anything _anyone _says or does make you think otherwise. Because even though you might drive me up a wall sometimes, and as much of a gank as you can be sometimes—"

I laugh into his chest briefly.

"—I love you," he concludes, pulling away a little, cupping my chin and pulling it up for my face to meet his. "You're beautiful, and strong, and incredible, and most of all...you're all mine. And I will never change that."

I smile through the last of my tears, his words lighting a new fire inside of me as he crashes his lips onto mine.

**Another few side notes: I've also noticed I end pretty much all my Bade oneshots—if not all my fluffy FanFictions—in a kiss. I am so predictable! Ugh ahgl;adfljkfal. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ GILLIES! (Who, by the way, hinted in an interview that there was going to be much more Bade goodness and cute moments to come...so there, Rade, Bori, Bat, Jandre, etc. shippers! =D)**


End file.
